Coming Home Again
by Archnemeses
Summary: What if Drusilla wasn’t Angelus’ insane childe, but a golden locked William? And what will happen when he comes in search of his daddy? Early Buffy season 2.
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS or Spike sadly they belong to Joss. Why! sob

**Summary:** What if Drusilla wasn't Angelus' insane childe, but a golden locked William? And what will happen when he comes in search of his daddy? Early Buffy season 2

**Warnings/Pairing:** Angel/Spike pairing mainly implied.

**A/N:** These situations have probably been done before, but please give this one a chance. This story starts on the episode where Spike and Drusilla crash into SunnyD. Please forgive spelling or canon errors. On another note I am really stuck on my other stories, so bare with me. Well on with the show, please read and review.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Sunny Dale.**

A lean man wearing all black comes into focus in the background of a cemetery. His golden blond hair is longer than modern style and falls in soft curls. He's leaning against a tree watching a foursome of seemingly clueless teenagers.

"I thought triangles and circles where hard, now we have to do algebra. I mean wasn't one year enough. I am so going to die this year." Buffy sighs sitting on a headstone. "Come on Buff, Willow won't let us fail. Right?" Xander looks pleadingly at the red head. "Of course, you know this stuff guys. Just means we will have more study sessions." Angel seems disconnected looking off in the distance. Buffy jumps off headstone. "Yah in between slay duty."

Willow and Xander jump off the fresh grave of a fledgling. "Slayer!" "Yep that's me, one steak well done coming up." The vamp was only half way out of the dirt when Buffy pulled him by the arm fully out. She shoved the steak thru his heart, right before he kicked her in the chest sending her flying into tombstone. "Ow, they're not supposed to do that." "You ok, Buffy." Angel lifting her carefully off the ground. "Yah."

A little laugh comes from a figure walking towards them. "Poor little lamb, caught in the blackberry patch. Should be asleep, safe in your beds." They were kind of taken aback by this beautiful strangers. His black silk shirt barely buttoned and finished with tight dark wash low rise jeans. "Hello daddy. Knew you would be here. Grandma told me all about it. That naughty, naughty slayer playing house." "Huh? Who is he?" Buffy stepped forward hands on her hips, but steak firm in her hand.

Out of no where six fierce looking vampires come out of the trees. Fighting commences. Willow is taken by surprise by a female vamp that covers her scream with chloroform. She along with another male vamp takes Willow off into the night. Spike follows close behind. The others busy fighting the now four vamps easily dusts them; look around to find Willow gone.

**A/N:** Short chapter and cliff hanger I know. If you want me to continue please review.


	2. Explanations and Recitations

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Summary: **Willow is up ducted by William and the crew searches for answers.

**Pairing: **Angel/William and B/A (You know I have to. Not much, just a little, then bashing I promise!)

**A/N: **Ooo another story with lots of reviews. You make me so happy. I'm sorry about the delay on some of my updates. Now it's summer so more time to write. Well that and read Moby Dick, the Scarlet Letter, the first four chapters of my Chemistry AP book, and learn to drive. But besides that I'm all yours.

**Thanks to reviewers: **

**SpikingJennsAngel and Jenn/LuvinJMSpike: **You always read and review my stories. Thanks!

**Newbies- Vanillagiglez, GreyIceWater, and the dead mango (great name**): I hope you return and read more, also ideas always welcome.

**Polyester Rage: **Thank you for pointing out my unhealable wound. This runs throughout my stories. I see my ideas in the present and then it's hard to translate them to story form. But I am working on it! So please bear with me. (English III AP is so going to suck.) So if you can overlook these flaws please continue reading, I swear there's plot in here somewhere.

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Recitations**

Buffy had to do a quick 180 to check for more attackers. Then accessed the wounded, well Xander. "Are you ok, Xan?" "Yah sure." "We need to get you to Giles you're leg is cut pretty bad. Angel help me!" He quickly runs to her side, lifting Xander's right side.

They soon make it back to the library. Giles emerges from the stacks. "Oh, dear" "Well this doesn't look that bad, but it would help Xander if you would stop squirming. Wasn't Willow with you?" Giles asked Xander. "She was, until that GQ looking crazy guy came along." Giles gives confused look to Buffy. "Who?" "That what I like to know? Angel he seemed to know you. Who is he?"

"My childe." "Your what! I thought vampires couldn't have kids." Giles takes off glasses. "Buffy I think he means he made him into a vampire." "Yes, he's William the Bloody." "I thought he was killed sometime in the fifties." Giles quickly scurried to his desk. "Um… Giles you looked pretty freaked to hear that name. And I'm guessing this William guy wasn't known for his works in the development of artificial plasma regeneration. I read too." said a pacing Xander. "This isn't something to joke about Xander." Buffy firmly re-grabbed Mr. Pointy. "Like I said we get lots of weapons, we go and I stake him."

"It's not going to be that simple Buffy he isn't your run of the mill fledge out for a meal." Buffy noticed Angel's unconsciously spinning his ring. "I not only made William insane but deadly accurate." Giles returned with a watchers diary. "Yes, he is known as the Slayer of slayers. The only single vampire recorded to have killed four." Buffy walked out of the library with the gang in tow. "Well if it's a slayer he wants, than that's what he's going to get." Angel pulled Buffy back by the arm. "You can't kill him, he won't hurt Willow. It's not you he wants. It's me." "Angel, I don't care what he wants. He kidnapped Willow and he's a soulless, deranged murderer."

"No, he's not!"

…**TBC **

**A/N: **Short chappie but more will come; the splitting up the story is hard. Please leave reviews if you like the story. (And to all my lovely reviewers of Effulgence and Whatnot, I am going to update within the next week. It's just a very long chapter.) One variable I can't decide about is does William have a mate? Like Drusilla or another?


	3. On the Hunt

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Summary: **Willow is up ducted by William and the crew searches for answers.

**Pairing: **Angel/William and B/A (You know I have to. Not much, just a little, then bashing I promise!)

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews on this story and Effulgence and whatnot. You make me so happy. I'm sorry about the delay on some of my updates. Now it's summer so more time to write. Well that and read Moby Dick, the Scarlet Letter, the first four chapters of my Chemistry AP book, and learn to drive. But besides that I'm all yours.

**Thanks to reviewers: **

**SpikingJennsAngel: **You always read and review my stories. Thanks!

**Vanillagiglez**: I hope you return and read more. And I will put new speech on a new line.

**Chapter 3: On the Hunt**

_(Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)_

"_Well if it's a slayer he wants, than that's what he's going to get."_

_Angel pulled Buffy back by the arm. "You can't kill him, he won't hurt Willow. It's not you he wants. It's me." _

"_Angel, I don't care what he wants. He kidnapped Willow and he's a soulless, deranged murderer."_

"_No, he's not!"_

"What so he has a soul. Not showing it by kidnapping my friends and stalking me, a slayer. No why should I be worried, I know he's killed four." Buffy said huffing while crossing her arms.

"No he doesn't have a soul, but he also doesn't have to kill people. Will is my greatest sin as Angelus. I not only made him a vampire, but exploited his gift for my gain. He has the sight."

"The what?" Buffy seemingly unimpressed looked at Giles. "Well it's when a person has visions or hears voices, which show them the future. A very powerful gift, but also very difficult to decipher. The images aren't clear cut pictures."

Angel began pacing back and forth. "Back in those days they thought people with visions were crazy or possessed by the devil. The visions get easier to figure out over the years. I trained him but also took care of him. Sometimes the visions would disorient him. He almost walked into the sun a few times. As much as he is a vicious killer he is also a child. He was only 17 when he I turned him. When I was ensouled I knew I couldn't leave him. So I took him with me. We lived on bagged blood, Buffy. His visions can help us. Please give me a shot with him. He will obey my rules."

Buffy turned her back to him and kept walking. "Fine. One. Chance. But if he hurts Willow all bets are off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Willow awoke she was on a plush bed dressed in a beautifully embroidered silk dress, with the vampire sitting crossed legged at her feet looking at her.

"Morning little tree. Thought you would sleep the night away, and then I would have to play all by myself."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thank you if you still like my story click that purple button. Reviews always make chapters come faster. (Ok not always. he he he.)**


	4. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Summary: **Willow and William play some games.

**Pairing: **Angel/William and B/A

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews on all stories. You make me so happy. Ok to clear the timeline, up until this point this story takes place in one night. I'm sorry about the delay on some of my updates.

**Thanks to reviewers:**

Jenn/LuvinJMSpike, Vanillagiglez (maybe since you asked nicely), grey ice, raga2dope, Melovespikey24, briedee (I was hungry so sue me.) Obession920, Angeloholic.

**Chapter 4: Hide and Seek**

_(Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)_

_When Willow awoke she was on a plush bed dressed in a beautifully embroidered silk dress, with the vampire sitting crossed legged at her feet looking at her._

"_Morning little tree. Thought you would sleep the night away, and then I would have to play all by myself."_

It took Willow a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, and then she surveyed her surroundings. Her primary focus was the vampire that was staring at her. "Umm... who are you and where am I?"

Not moving from his spot quietly answered. "I'm William my sweet, but you can call me Spike. And we're safe as houses." As he moved closer to her she jumped off the bed running for the door. Her escape route was quickly blocked by a very burley vampire guarding the door.

Spike slowly got off the bed and walked to his door. "Why do you want to leave?" Willow stood nervously. "Umm… well I don't want to die or worse and you are a vampire. And you did kind of kidnap me."

Spike cocked his head to the side. "Well I won't hurt you, and daddy's coming soon with his fluffy slayer. So you can wait and play with me, or try to get through him." Spike said in a sing-song voice, pointing to the larger vamp. Willow nodded her head allowing Spike to take her hand.

Spike childishly motioned for the other vamp to leave. He carefully led her across the room. Willow looked down to finally notice her clothes gone. "This dress… you took off my clothes!" She said noticing her bra and panties neatly folded atop her other clothes on a chair by the bed.

Spike seemingly not to see a problem answered. "Yes, you needed a proper dress for tea and your other clothes didn't match. China dolls need pretty things. And you are such a pretty thing." A mortified and confused Willow looked to where he had led her. She saw a table set for a child's tea party but with full size cups and little sandwiches. There where three chairs one occupied by an antique doll. Spike bowed slightly and pulled out Willow's chair motioning for her to sit. He took his seat across from her.

"Uh… ok I'll play. Who's that?" Willow said looking at the doll. "I forgot to introduce you, this is Miss Edith. And Miss Edith this is our guest Princess and noble witch Willow." Spike answered. Willow sweetly replied "It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss Edith." Spike began to pour tea for the three of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up Oz who knows what kind of horrific torture he's putting her through!" Xander said pounding on the dashboard of Oz's van. Oz had wondered into the library after Willow didn't call after patrolling. He was quickly filled in on the abduction, and they decide to use his van. Angel, Buffy, Xander and Oz coasted down the streets of Sunnydale, ending up at the edges of town.

Angel was staring out the window signaling to Oz where to turn. Arriving at a large mansion, seemingly abandoned if not for the light in the windows. "For not having a Wal-Mart Sunnydale seems to have a lot of gigantic abandoned mansions and warehouses." Oz said walking around the van.

"I see Spike's not one for understatement is he?" Buffy grunted as she walked up to the building. Angel followed quickly next to her.

"Buffy, we go in calmly and no one gets dusty." Angel said knocking on the mansion door. "I said you get one shot, but if Willow's hurt all bets are off." Buffy finished as a female vamp answered the door.

She quickly lowered her eyes after realizing who was standing in front of her. "Master Angelus, please come in." As she quickly moved out of the doorway.

**A/N: I finally updated, sorry so tell me what you think of this little chappie. I am really debating the ending of Effulgence and Whatnot. I also have the preliminaries of a new story. **


	5. The Way We Where

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Summary: **Willow and William play some games.

**Pairing: **Angel/William and B/A

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews on all stories. You make me so happy. Ok to clear the timeline, this is still in the same night. I'm really, really, sorry about the delay on some of my updates, darn education! I am also suffering from massive writers block so let's see if this little chapter starts things rolling again.

**Thanks to reviewers:**

Jenn/LuvinJMSpike, Vanillagiglez (maybe since you asked nicely), grey ice, raga2dope, Melovespikey24, briedee (I was hungry so sue me.) Obession920, Angeloholic, mimifoxlove.

**Chapter 5: The Way We Where **

_(Previously on my extremely short and not recently updated Story)_

"_Buffy, we go in calmly and no one gets dusty." Angel said knocking on the mansion door. "I said you get one shot, but if Willow's hurt all bets are off." Buffy finished as a female vamp answered the door. _

_She quickly lowered her eyes after realizing who was standing in front of her. "Master Angelus, please come in." As she quickly moved out of the doorway._

Angel nodded to the younger vampire walking through the door, and the gang followed behind. Buffy soon took his side with ax in hand.

"Uh-oh pet daddy's home better put down the good china." William said as he clapped, grabbing Willow's arm as he bounced out of the room.

As the scoobies walked in the center of the building there attention was now toward the grand stair case. It was old and crumbling but still had the regal presence of years passed. The bubbling William reached the top of the stair way Willow still firm in his grasp.

"Likes to make an entrance don't he." Xander snipped as Buffy and he stood in battle stance. William's face turned to a wicked smile. Staring directly at Angel he grabbed Willow around the throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Well, well here's our fluffy slayer. Not following the rules, now are we?" William smiled. "Buffy! Hel…" Willow's screams where soon silenced. There where now three more body guards surrounding the scoobie crew. Angel stepped forward facing the stairs.

"Spike put her down right now!" Angel's voice booming through the large space. "No, no, no not today. It's not a ball, we can't wear masks." William replied as his grip around Willow's neck tightened. The vampires surrounded them yet they didn't attack. They remained still. Buffy took the second off guard as she moved towards the stairs.

"William, you're going to listen to me' boy. You will no longer disobey me." Angel said with his accent heavy. Everyone's attention went from the now dusty remnants of the three vampires, to a crossbow wielding Spike. After killing his vampires he then let go of the traumatized Willow, who raced into the arms her friends.

A giddy Spike went to Angel's side "Knew you where still inside, in the parts you can't see. Are you very cross with me?" William said as he rubbed himself close to Angel.

"Yes, I'm very upset you can't hurt people like that. Every. Will, do you hear me?" Angel said with his grip around Spike's shoulder. Spike put his head down on Angel's chest, pulling himself close. "Um, sorry, didn't wanna ert er. She's a pretty thing, just wanted to play for a bit. I was lonely all by m'self without you. You where busy with the slayer, grandma told about er. She was killing you. I came to save you."

Two days passed since Willow's abduction. Buffy continued patrolling thankfully with no sightings of Angel or his new fair haired counterpart. Rounding the corner of a marble angel tombstone the slayer saw four hands sticking out the ground. "A fresh new batch of vamps, I must be in Sunnydale." Buffy quipped as prepared to take out the fledglings. But what she didn't expect was a now seemingly more lucid Spike wearing a leather duster taking them out. He first pulled them both out of the ground, and they like Buffy thought he was helping them. They both though where in for a surprise, as the new vampires were soon dust in the wind.

**A/N: Thank you soooo much to my faithful supporters. I know I'm evil for this extremely short chapter, but maybe this will show I'm still trying. So please review, and share any new ideas.**


End file.
